Changes
by BrightSideOfTheMoon
Summary: Sequel to "Family" A series of one shots and arcs about Jack and his changed life now that he has his parents and the Guardians. Together they are all just a huge dysfunctional family. From hurt/comfort to humor. Requests are welcome
1. Forgiveness

**Yeah I know it's kinda short but I felt bad about making Pitch really mean so I thought I'd start this off with a moment of forgiveness. This sequel is a series of one shots and arcs after the events of "Family" because I couldn't think of a good actual plot. Enjoy and requests are welcome:)**

Pitch sat in Antarctica, gazing up at the black sand statue that he and Jack had created together. It seemed like forever ago since it happened and it was just one of the things that reminded him of all his mistakes. He didn't ask for this. All he wanted was to be believed in.

"I'm sorry," He said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Pitch didn't know who he was apologizing to. Maybe MiM or anyone who happened to hear him. "I'm sorry okay!" He yelled. "I just- I just want my daughter back. I want a _family_," He rested his hands on his knees and looked up at the glowing moon.

"How could I have ever let myself get to this? Making people fear me was one thing, but _hurting _people? Hurting _Jack?_"

Pitch had no idea that a certain winter spirit had been listening in on his conversation with himself. He paused at the sound of his name. _Why am I even still here? I don't care about him!_ Jack thought.

"Sure he's a pain but I- I don't know anymore."

"Pitch."

Pitch sprang up from his feet. "Frost?! What are you doing here?" He snarled. "Looking for another beating?"

"You won't do it. All that you said, did you mean it?"

Pitch softened, "I regret hurting you. It's not my nature, really."

"I forgive you."

"Yes, I know- wait, what?" Pitch stopped.

"You think you're the only one who wants revenge on me? I'm a lot tougher than I look," Jack smiled.

"How?"

"Well along with my _dazzling_ blue eyes, MiM also gave me a sense of forgiveness. I may never trust you, but I believe people can change."

"You would really forgive me? After what I did to you?"

"Well I think the Guardians and my parents got you back."

Pitch chuckled a little, "I suppose they did."

He plopped back down in the snow and Jack plopped down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment and watched the bright orange, and purple sky grow dark.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem Grandpappi." Pitch smiled at the nickname.


	2. Babying

**Sorry for being late with this chapter guys, but I'm on Spring break now so hopefully I'll get more done! You can expect the other one in a few days. THATS RIGHT. A FEW DAYS. **

**Request by: elvesknightren (you can expect more of this in future chapters too)**

**Summary: Gaia babies Jack. **

Jack was a reckless teenager. He didn't care much about his safety. It was just the fun and not being bored part that he liked. That, and he never had parents like the human kids. No parents, no rules, and no regard for personal safety. Jack didn't really care about his injuries either. He frosted them over or put some bandages around it and went right back to whatever he was doing.

Jack was currently swinging on the rafters at the North Pole and irritating the yetis that walked by. Phil the yeti was busy and didn't have the time to deal with Jack breaking things, _or himself_ for that matter, so he did the only thing he thought to do.

He called his mother.

"JACKSON FROST! You get your butt down here before you get hurt!"

Jack nearly fell out of the wooden beam he was crouching on. "It's not like I'm gonna fall or something! I fly all the time, I am trained in parcour. I'm totally fine."

"No. Down. Now," Gaia said and she snapped and pointed her finger to the ground for emphasis. She was not messin around.

"Ughh, fine." Jack jumped off the beam and let the wind carry him down and deposit him on the ground safely. He landed right in front of her and turned and followed Gaia's trail of shimmering black hair out of the room.

Ever since Jack was reunited with his parents, he was _constantly _being babied. Alec was more of his mentor, or friend. Gaia on the other hand, was a stereotypical mom, and it happened pretty much everyday. Like the other day at the Guardian meeting...

Everyone was gathered around a table. North had invited Alec and Gaia to their meetings so they could keep in touch better. It's not that Jack didn't want his parents around, it's just that he was a _Guardian _now and he didn't need to be taken care of. He objected and North didn't care. So there they all were; around a table with a _huge_ plate of chocolate chip cookies in the middle.

Tooth was telling them about how she just got some of the whitest teeth she'd ever seen, but Jack wasn't really paying attention. He reached for his third cookie and tossed the whole thing into his mouth. One by one each of the Guardians talked about how their work was going and some things that were happening in both the human and spirit worlds. Gaia seemed into it and her and Tooth were pretty much best friends by now. Alec however, was almost as bored as Jack was, and was trying desperately not to show it.

After awhile, the meeting was finally over and Jack, Alec and North had managed to eat four whole plates of cookies. Alec let out a sigh of relief and stood up, only to fall back into his chair dizzily.

"Uhh Dad? Are you okay?" Jack asked while standing up from his own chair.

"I'm fine, I just stood up too fast. Okay let's try this again, " and with a grunt he stood up and shook his legs to wake them up. "Jack you didn't tell me the meeting would last TEN FRIGGIN YEARS."

"Yeah sorry, Tooth likes to talk."

"Apparently so does your mother," Alec said looking at Gaia mingling with the other Guardians. The pair laughed at started walking toward the door. "I don't know how you can sit for so long!"

"It's and art," Jack said tossing one last cookie into his mouth. Then Gaia started walking toward them.

"Oh! Sweetie you've got some chocolate on your face. Hold still," She said. Then she licked her finger and began wiping his face.

"Ah! Mom! STAHP- I don't need you- to do- that! Ewwww!" Jack protested while trying to squirm away.

Jack could see Bunny snickering next to North who was trying to contain his laughter, Sandy who wasn't holding back at all, and Tooth who was cooing at Jack's adorable struggle. Jack sent them a look that said, "_you traitors"_' North just shrugged.

"There you go sweetheart!" She said cheerfully and skipped off with Tooth at her side.

"Aw did Frostbite's mommy clean some chocwit off his face?" Bunny said in a baby voice.

"Shut up Cottontail or you're gonna get a White Easter next year," Jack threatened.

"I do'n think mommy would approve."

"Buuuuuut Daddy would!" Alec said butting in. "I think that would be wonderful!"

Bunny groaned and walked out with North and Sandy. They waved goodbye and then they were gone.

Alec began laughing and wiped a tear from his eye, "Ahhh snow on Easter!"

Jack wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie, "Ughh, I hope that's not gonna be a reacurring thing."

Alec stopped laughing and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Son, you have to understand that she's been deprived of her baby for centuries, and she's probably gonna be making up for lost time. It's a mom thing," Alec explained.

"I guess so."

Jack thought back to the meeting, "_Yeah, it's totally a mom thing_," He thought as he watched her trail of hair leading him out of North's home.


	3. A New Home

**So I thought I'd clear up the living situation real quick before I continued and if you haven't noticed I update at least once a week and pretty randomly too.**

**Request by: Breyannia**

**Summary: Alec and Gaia asked Jack to live with them.**

Alec and Gaia lived in a castle in the clouds. It resembled a cabin with its wooden walls and floors but the outside was all ice. There were two main buildings connected by a skywalk and one large tower. The two main buildings each had a tower at the top and towards the side. The castle had glass roofs- that could easily be covered with a wooden roof if necessary- and hundreds of windows and gardens in a courtyard at the center. Overall it was open, open and beautiful. You might say it was too big of a place for just two people, but a long time ago, they planned for their castle to be a lively place for their children and friends- But, after their first son was turned human, they feared that they would lose every child they had. So they quit, and their home became dull, and lonely. Except for the occasional rat that Alec froze and carried out by the tail, then got scolded by Gaia for not being kind to all animals.

Jack lived everywhere. The world was his home. He slept in trees, and snow banks, and anywhere else you could imagine. He was a free spirit and knew a lot of other spirits and had a lot of friends, though he never had a place to actually call his home.

"Jack where do you live?"

Jack was skating on his lake when Alec and Gaia came up to him. "What?"

"I asked where you lived," Gaia repeated.

He stopped his skating and stood in front of them. "Um? Here?"

"Here as in _right _here?" Alec said pointing to the ground.

"Well, I guess everywhere actually," Jack said looking away.

"So you don't have a home?" Gaia asked.

"I suppose not," Jack said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Good!" Gaia said excitedly and grabbed his wrist and flew off with him.

They landed on the plushy but stable clouds that surrounded their home. "Okay, what the-" Jack started to say but then he stopped and gazed up at the beautiful castle that stood before him. "Wow," He whispered.

"Do you want to live here?"

Jack turned around and stared at Alec, "What?"

"Do you wanna live here? With us?" Alec repeated.

"You want me to live here?"

"Of course we do sweetie," Gaia said softly.

"H-y-Yes! Yes I'd love to!" Jack said excitedly.

Gaia laughed and pulled Jack and Alec into a constricting hug, "HE SAID YES."

Alec chuckled lightly, "Good to have ya back son."

"Good to be back, Dad."

Alec and Gaia led him up to the top of one of the twin towers and stopped in front of a pale blue wooden door with a snowflake carved into it. Jack stopped and stared at the beautiful carvings until Alec gave him a nod telling him to go in. Jack was reluctant at first, but slowly he gripped the cold door knob and slowly pushed the door open.

He was speechless. The room was huge, and the walls were painted a dark blue to match Jack's hoodie. There was a white bed over against the wall and all the other furniture was white too.

"This is...for me?" Jack whispered.

"Yup, all yours. Also, the floors are ice so add as much snow as you want," Alec said.

"Seriously?"

"Of course," Gaia said. "This is your home now."

"Thank you," Jack said happily.

"Come on Jackie, let's go try out the bed!" Alec grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him onto the bed and they both started jumping and laughing. "Gaia! Get...up...here!"

"Um no thanks, I like I down her- Woa!" Alec suddenly grabbed her hand too and soon the three were jumping and laughing on the bed together.


	4. Toddler Jack 1

**This is will be an arc!**

**Summary: Jack doesn't know how to read signs and he gets turned into a toddler.**

**Request By: Cat Girl 1995**

Jack was bored, and everyone knew what it meant when Jack was bored. _Bad_ things happened, and today, was one of those days.

Jack was roaming the halls of North's home, thinking of stuff to do. "_Come on it Santas Workshop! He's gotta have something to do here!_" Jack thought. Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of jingling bells.

"Dingle!" Jack called. "Hey c'mere!"

Dingle stopped and turned to face Jack with a creepy-happy grin plastered to his face. He pointed to himself to make sure Jack was actually talking to him.

"Yes you! Listen buddy, I'm _dying,_" Jack pretended to faint dramatically. "Know any cool places here or- Hey! Come back!" Dingle suddenly waddled off down the hall with Jack chasing after him.

Dingle lead Jack to a tall door at the end of the hall with a sign on the doorknob that said, "Do Not Go In," which Jack translated to, "Go Ahead On In."

The room seemed to be never ending. There were stacks upon stacks of old toys, inventions, and blueprints and drawings that were unmistakably North's. Dust caked the floors and cobwebs littered the plain walls. To Jack and Dingle, it was beautiful.

"Woa," Jack whispered and gaped at all the book towers. Dingle just nodded happily, making his bell jingle. "What is this place? It's like the Room of Requirement!"

Dingle motioned to all the broken toys and clutter. "Right, the Room of Forgotten Misfit Toys," Jack said in a hushed tone.

The pair ventured on further into the room and were amazed by the treasures they found. "North's got a ton of junk! Now why would he throw this out?" Jack picked up a hand held game and turned it on to a game of ice hockey. He immediately started playing while also trying to follow Dingle around the room. "Sweet MiM this is so addicting!" Jack suddenly tripped over a tin sitting on the floor. He eyed the tin box curiously, "Hey Dingle! Look at this!"

Dingle walked over to Jack and looked at the box in aw, then He and Jack exchanged a mischeivious look and Jack tugged off the lid eagerly.

"Cookies?" Jack questioned in disbelief. "Just cookies? There's gotta be something else." He began to fish through the tin but only found a note that said, "Don't Eat, De-Aging Cookies." Jack laughed, "I'm Jack Frost, I don't take orders from paper," and he picked up a cookie and ate the whole thing. "They're not bad, considering how long they've probably been in here."

Jack and Dingle finished off the entire tin of cookies. "Hey Dingle, we should probably get going," He stood up and immediately crumpled back to his knees and received a worried look from Dingle (who was totally fine by the way). "It's okay, I'm just a little dizzy. Thanks for showing me this place, but I- I better go take a nap or something," and so Jack made his way down the hall using his staff as a cane and the wall to support himself.

The room was spinning and his vision was blurry. He wouldn't be able to make it back to his room at his parents' house so he half walked, half crawled up the stairs to his room at North's. He used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead and collapsed onto his bed.

Hours later he woke up feeling fine. Incredibly happy, and giggly, in fact. Then Bunny came in to check on him.

"Hey Frostbite, Phil said ya were up here so I- Crikey!" Bunny stopped and gaped at the chubby toddler who was giggling and clapping his hands. It _looked _a lot like Jack. "Uhh, Jack?" Bunny cautiously made his way to the bed.

The toddler smiled and began laughing at hearing his name. He was still wearing Jack's clothes which were much too big for him, so the long sleeves muffled his claps. Jack held his little hands out to Bunny, telling him to pick him up. With a groan, Bunny scooped him up and Jack immediately began playing with his face. He tugged at his whiskers and Bunny help him out at arms length.

"Stop- Come on kid- knock it off!" He protested, but Jack just kept at it. "Hey! Hey Jackie! Wanna go see mommy?" Little Jack clapped his hands in agreement and yelled, "Ma!"

Bunny walked off down the hall- still holding Jack at arms length to prevent him from getting "feeled up" by the small troublemaker.

**Well did everyone catch the Harry Potter reference? Thank you for all the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL**


	5. Jamie's Black Eye

**So this idea came to me one night and it demanded to be written, so of course I get up sometime after midnight and do it. This is no ones request I'm sorry! There is a bit of violence and cussing so you've been warned!**

Jack visited all of his believers every winter and checked up on them from time to time in the summer despite the heat. Even though Jack never picked favorites, Jamie was his favorite, and Saturdays were Jack and Jamie's day.

"Jack! You came!" Jamie came sprinting to meet him in the park-their usual meeting place- and skidded to a halt in front of Jack. His hair-which was normally shorter and brushed to the side- had grown out a bit with age and was brushed to the front so it was covering his right eye.

"Of course I came, kiddo. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I just thought you'd have a lot of places to be, ya' know, winter 'n all," Jamie shrugged.

"Oh! My dad's takin' over for me, so we get the whole day! Just me and you," Jack said excitedly. "What's with the new look?" Jack eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh! It's just- uh...something..I'm trying out," Jamie assured him and stared down at his feet to avoid eye contact. "Wait, your dad?"

"Jamie," Jack said sternly and knelt down so they were at eye level. "Jamie look at me." Jamie hesitantly lifted his head. Jack grabbed his chin, tilted his head up, and quickly brushed his hair out of the way. Jack gasped, "Jamie! Who did this to you?!" He then started lifting up his shirt and checking him all over for anymore bruises or cuts.

"It's just the one," Jamie said solemnly.

"James Bennet you have ten seconds to tell me who the hell did this, and their street address so I can kick their ass," Jack said, pretty aggressively actually.

"You sound like my mother," was all Jamie said before returning his attention to the snow-covered grass.

_ MiM, I'm turning into my mom_, Jack thought. He shook the thought away and tried to act more like himself. "Jamie, you can tell me anything."

**Flash back **

_"Hey Bennet!" Said an angry voice. Jamie spun around only to see a huge fist flying at him faster than Santa's sleigh. He fell onto his back, and dropped all the books he was carrying. "What's the matter Jamie? You're not looking too good!" The boy-Ryan- grabbed him by the shirt. _

_"Screw you, Ryan. Don't you have somewhere to be? Like, oh I don't know, a mental hospital? You know I've seen them help a lot of people, and could do wonders for-"_

_ "Shut up Bennet!" Ryan was mad now, and he punched Jamie in the stomach before throwing him onto the ground. Jamie's breath left him, and he struggled to sit up. Then a girl with short reddish-brown hair came and stepped in between them._

_ "Leave him alone, Ryan," Pippa said sternly. Ryan scowled at her and then he and his buddies took off down the hall. "Jamie are you alright?" She gently pulled him to his feet._

_ "Yeah, Pip, I'm good. Thanks for the help," then Jamie turned and walked the opposite direction._

** Back to reality **

Jamie was quiet for a moment, probably thinking that if he avoided the question he could just clear the subject all together. "It was just a bully at school," He mumbled. _This is ridiculous, I'm fourteen years old for God sakes! I don't need any help,_ He thought.

"And what- may I ask- was this bully's name?" Jack asked sweetly. When Jack turns sweet like that, then you know it's time to run. Jamie was actually starting to feel a little sorry for this guy.

"Ryan Kale," Yeah, he wasn't that sorry.

Just then, a tall white haired man touched down on the ground next to Jack. "I finished everything so I'm just gonna- Woa! Ho-holy shiznit kid! That's one helluva shiner!" **(Good job censoring yourself Alec!)**

Jack face palmed and rubbed his face tiredly, " Yes thank you, Dad."

"Woa wait, that's your dad?" Jamie asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not much of an expert on black eyes, but I don't think a door knob did that," Alec said kindly and knelt down next to Jamie. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Alec was kind. He wasn't like most adults, he was fun. The older spirit had a connection with children and other people than most other spirits had. Jamie suddenly felt like he could trust him, like he trusted Jack.

"Some bullies at school," Jamie said flatly.

"Bullies, huh?" Alec tapped his chin in thought. "Well don't worry about them, kid, they aren't going to bother you anymore."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Jamie replied quietly. He turned and started walking home, " I've got homework to finish. See ya, Jack."

Jack watched his first believer trudge through the snow, sadly. "Why would anyone want to hurt him?" He thought aloud. Apparently Jack wasn't the only one who wanted this "Ryan" dead.

"How 'bout we teach this bully a lesson, son?" Alec said.

"One he'll never forget!" Jack said, and they both shared their famous evil grin.

** At school the next day **

Ryan Kale was going to his second period class. Jack and Alec were sure to plan their "lesson" for a class Jamie and Ryan had together. It also helped that they were invisible, so they snuck in to Jamie's class, unnoticed, with a bucket of water.

Jack and Alec were both big pranksters, so they weren't just gonna get him wet. They were gonna get much more creative with it...

"He's coming!" Jack alerted Alec, and Alec put the bucket of water on the top of the door. Then they both watched the hall and the doorway in anticipation. Alec smirked when he saw the bully making his way towards them.

Ryan, walked down the hall alone. He had friends, they were just in a different class- so don't feel bad for him!

Ryan pushed open the door and was immediately drenched with frigid water. He cried out in shock and then he tried to pull the bucket from his head, but it was stuck. He tugged on the bucket while dancing around. The entire class laughed hysterically as he hopped from foot to foot. Jack loved seeing Jamie's normal and happy face again.

Then Jack put a thick layer of ice right under his feet, and Ryan slipped. The prank didn't stop there though! Alec kept the ice trail going all the way through the school and out the doors- which Jack opened like a true gentleman- and Ryan flew out the door and onto a new pile of fresh dirt.

"Aaaaanndd, He's outta here!" Jack whooped in victory and slammed that door shut.

"Nice job, Jackie. I think it'll be awhile before he even thinks about messing with any other kids." "Dad, you're the best!" Jack gave him a constricting hug.

Alec was surprised at first, not many people just, hugged him like that. Let alone his son. So he just kind of went with it and returned the hug.

** Well there ya go! I made it a little longer and I had an idea to incorporate someone's request but I'm just gonna give them their own chapter. Partlybecauseimtoolazy but yeah! I was also gonna make a really cliche epilogue but then I was like, "mmmm, better not." Let me know if you like!**


	6. Toddler Jack 2

**First of all Happy Easter! Second, I thought of a good twist on the Toddler Jack arc, so I want to know what you guys think. No it's not Pitch this time.**

**Request By: Cat Girl 1995 (hope you like it)**

"North, I'm just saying-" Alec was talking with North in the den when suddenly an overgrown rabbit kicked open the door with his giant feet, and pulled a small child out from behind him.

At first everyone just shot questioning looks in Bunny's direction, but Bunny just stood there fuming.

"Bunny?" North stood up from his chair.

"Yes North?"

"Who is small boy?"

"Oh! This little guy? North, meet Jack. Jack, meet North," with that, Bunny deposited the teen turned toddler into North's big arms.

"Jack?" Alec came over to the pair. "Jack what happened?"

"Hi Da-ddy!" Jack tried to grab his face with his chubby hands.

North handed Jack over to Alec, who laughed at Jack's cuteness.

"The ankle bita' pro'ly got into something," Bunny suggested.

North's eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment. Then Dingle came in eating a funny looking cookie. "Aw crap."

"North what is it?"

"Is old invention I never finished. They are cookies that make you younger!"

Now the looks were shot in North's direction. "What?"

"Why would you invent something like that, North?!" Bunny yelled in an exasperated tone.

"I had weekend off," North said nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, Alec was cradling the small toddler, and letting little Jack grab his fingers. He was adorable. His white hair was even more messy than usual, and it stuck up in the back from where he was sleeping. Jack's big blue eyes were so bright, and clear. Like the water of a swimming pool. Suddenly, it was like he'd been given a second chance at raising Jack. And this time, he wouldn't mess it up.

"North, you have to fix this. Jack's already annoying as a teenager, we don't n- Woa... Hold on. Wait just a minute!" Bunny's whole demeanor changed, and suddenly, a dopey smile spread across his face. "Thank MiM! This fixes everything!"

"Aster, what are you talking about?" Alec snapped back to reality.

"We have another chance to raise him! He doesn't have to grow up alone and depressed! We can teach him to LOVE EASTER!" Bunny practically squealed with excitement.

"Bunny, old friend, your heart is in the right place, but ve all know Jack already loves Christmas and nothing vill ever change that. Maybe it's time to let it go," North gave Bunny a comforting pat on the back, while Bunny gritted his teeth.

"Let it goooo! Let it goooo! Can't hold it back anymore!" Alec sang, then he stopped and began laughing his strong laugh,"Guys I'm really sorry, but you know I couldn't just pass up the opportunity to pull that one out! Besides, Gaia doesn't let me sing in the house." Then on a more serious note, "We aren't going back in time, Bunny. The damage has already been done."

"Come on, Al. Don't give up hope," Bunny said thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Aster." Though he was still unconvinced.

**Somewhere in Iceland**

"Oh look, young Jackson looks adorable! I've gotta hand it to you, Alec. You and your wife have got one of the sweetest children I've ever seen! So precious, so vulnerable,"

A tall man peered into a basin, with eyes filled with lust. A lust for fresh blood. It'd been centuries since his large blade had felt the warmth of blood.

"This is the perfect moment. You're so busy with your family, I think you have forgotten all about me. But I haven't forgotten about you, Alec. I've been trapped here for so long. I've watched yor son grow up. He's a strong young man. He gets in the way."

The man waved his hand over the basin of blood, and a picture of Jack and Alec came into view. Another wave, and Jack was gone from the image.

"Now that he's been turned into a helpless toddler, it would be the perfect time."

A new picture formed. In this one, Alec was on the ground, with the man standing over him with a foot on his chest keeping him on his back. A fire, blazing in the background.

Shadows danced along the walls of his castle in the mountains. The man laughed in delight at the beautiful image. Soon Alec would be out of his way, and once he was gone, he'd take his throne. He'd take his family.


	7. Grandpa Pitch

**I like doing these and being able to get out all the stupid jokes and stuff that start to get really unnessessary after awhile, because I've got to get serious and focused for the toddler jack arc and this other story that I'm doing for another fandom. So I'm sorry if it's not as good and I really appreciate you guys reading this! It makes me so happy, I check every morning before school and whenever I get a review, it just puts me in a good mood for the rest of the day. So I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers because I look at them and i try to reply back so you know I care. I REALLY DO. Without further adew (is that right?) here is a grandpa Pitch moment! Requested by- fanfiction lover 228**

Jack hadn't lived with his parents for long. Yet he still managed to create a disaster of his room.

The clothes from his closet, ended up on the floor in a pile. His books from three centuries were stacked in his closet, on the floor, on his bed, in shelves, and anywhere else he could think to put them. Uneaten and abandoned food lay under his bed and by his dresser- accompanied by the horrendous amounts of cups and glasses from sleepless nights.

Gaia walked down the hall with a laundry basket, she opened the door to Jack's room and..

"JACK!"

Alec was just down stairs working on trying to fix their broken coffee table. He concentrated on the head of the nail with his hammer. Then suddenly he heard, "JACK!" And he brought the hammer down hard on his hand.

He half shuddered and half screamed at the initial pain and he clutched his hand tightly to try and make the pain go away. Then, on his way to Gaia, he stepped on the nail that he had some how lost track of while breaking his hand.

Jack heard it from the North Pole, and he flinched.

"Jack? Vat vas that about?" North asked.

"Well," he hesitated. "My mom may, or may not have just seen my room." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I should probably get back there."

Jack showed up at the door and faced his angry mother. She had her hands balled into fists and pressed sternly to the sides of her hips.

"Jackson Frost! Your room is unexceptable! Now, march your butt up there and start cleaning!"

Jack didn't have to be told twice. He marched his butt up there and got to work cleaning.

When he was done, after the trash had been thrown away, his clothes were put in the laundry and hung up in his closet, and his bed was made, Gaia came back to inspect it. She gave it a quick once over while Jack stood patiently with his hand clasped behind his back.

"Great job, Jack! Now I have something else for you to clean."

Pitch's Basement

"Dad I swear if you try anything, I'll kill you," Gaia threatened. Then she left Jack standing there with Pitch in the darkness of his lair.

Jack looked around awkwardly. "So what am I cleaning?"

"Come. I'll show you," Pitch led him down a few dark halls and down a few uneven stair cases, and stopped in front of a large wooden door that opened to reveal more stairs. "In here."

Jack followed Pitch down the creaky dark stairs, then Jack stopped and stood awe-struck at the sight before him.

Pitch Black was a hoarder. There were mountains upon mountains of clutter and junk. As Jack looked closer at the useless junk he could see that there were things from different eras, things that looked so old, Jack thought they would turn to dust if he touched them. In the far corner, there was an old Victorian chair. Stacked on the chair were worn leather bound books. Beside the chair were boxes filled with old car parts. Not all of them were rusty though, for the most part they were in good condition.

A pile of old paintings were piled next to the side of the wall. The people in the paintings wore poofy dresses and skin-tight pants with boots. Jack curiously began to look at the many hidden treasures in the room.

"Pitch? What's this?" He held up a floppy and dirty garment.

"That's a life vest. It's just something I got off the Titanic," Pitch explained while dusting off one of the old books. A cloud of dust lingered in the room and Pitch began to wave the book in an attempt to clear it out.

"You were on the Titanic?" Jack asked while examining the garment more closely.

"Yeah, but only for a short time. I assume you already know about what happened though."

"Yeah," He said solemnly at the memory of the people floating frost bitten in the deep blue waters. He shuddered.

Jack resumed his observing and found countless more things- old Civil War weapons, maps from around the world of so many places, pieces from old sunken ships, a collection of arrowheads, old bottles of wine and whiskey, inventions from nameless people, and- was that a guillotine?

"So just organize the stuff, I don't care what you do, just don't break anything. These are old and priceless relics and artifacts," Pitch explained and turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Do you want me to clean the blood off your guillotine?"

"What at you talking about? There's no blood on it."

"Oh, my mistake. It must just be somebody's red juice that spilled on it then."

Pitch came over to get a better look. "There is no- oh wait- yeah, yeah there is. Yeah if you could clean that up that'd be great." Then he went back up the stairs.

Jack groaned and began moving around the boxes.

**3 days and 5 hours later**

Jack put the last of the books on the bookshelf and stood to admire his work. The floor was now visible and every piece of history was put on a shelf for display.

"Wow, I'm impressed Jackson!" Pitch praised him. Jack smiled and stood proudly with his arms crossed over his chest. "But I've got one more book for you."

Pitch handed Jack a book that looked even more older than the others. The binding was tearing off in some places, the leather was faded like someone had rubbed it multiple times, and the pages had long since yellowed. Jack carefully took the heavy book from him.

"Go on, open it." Pitch urged. Jack obediently opened to the first page and stared wide eyed at a black and white photograph of a young girl with an older man. The older man had her in an embrace, and the little girl smiled brightly.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"That, Jack, is your mother."

"Wh- wow, really?" Now that he mentioned it, Jack could clearly see how the girls hair was long and wispy, and curved around her face, framing it perfectly- and her eyes! They were big, golden eyes that shined like sunlight through whiskey.

"Turn to the next page."

Jack slowly flipped the page- not wanting to take his eyes of the first picture- and saw the same girl, in the arms of a tall lady resembling her, with the older man's arms placed protectively around the pair.

"That's me, your grandmother, and mother," Pitch explained pointing out the people.

"Wow, she was pretty." Was all he could think to say.

"Yes, she was."

"Pitch?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever happened to her? My grandmother I mean."

"She was such a noble woman. I couldn't have asked for a better wife. Your mother-" he laughed- "loved to sneak out. It's a good thing she snuck out when she did. I used to be a general for the Golden Army, and one night when I was out, the Dream Pirates came. Gaia was out, and it was just her mother at home. She wrapped a blanket like a child, and they thought it was Gaia. Then she jumped put the window. She fell to her death carrying the fake child. Such a clever woman, the Dream Pirates fell for it, and they never came back."

Pitch finished his story sadly, and Jack immediately felt guilty for bringing up the subject. "Pitch, I-"

He held a hand up, "It's ok. She died to save a child, just as you did. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"She's still here."

"Really? Where?" Jack looked around the room.

"Not physically, but I feel her. I can tell she's still watching over us. I also see her in your mother. They have the same hair, and personalities. Everytime your mother fixes one of your cuts, or looks at your father like he's an idiot, I see my wife. Because those are the little things I remember about her. It was her view of life that made her so beautiful. So kind, and caring. I also see her in you."

"In me?"

"The way you sacrificed yourself to save your sister. It was something that she would have done as well. You view life the way she did. That you should live it to the fullest, because it's fragile, and can be lost in a such a short amount of time."

"Do you think she was ever turned into a spirit?"

"It's a possibility. If she is, I haven't found her yet."

They stood in silence for a moment until Pitch said, "Why don't you keep it?"

"You want me to take this? I thought this was important to you?"

"It is, and that's why I want you to have it. I've looked at it for so long and beaten myself up over the fact that I wasn't there to help her. Maybe if you take it, I won't be reminded. Plus, I already have this."

Pitch held up a family portrait of him as a human, with Lady Pitchner, and Gaia. They were a normal happy family, and Jack smiled at the painting.


	8. Toddler Jack 3

Alec walked down the golden halls of the Palace of Time. It was certainly a sight for sore eyes with its blue velvet carpet, and silver everything else. The carpet felt weird beneath his bare feet, but it was a good kind of weird, so he didn't mind.

He stopped in front of a set of tall doubledoors. That were- in fact-silver. Alec reached to turn the knob but settled on knocking first instead. So he did. He knocked four times very slowly, then took a small step back. The doors opened almost immediately and he heard a deep and monotoned voice say- "Enter" so he did.

The doors opened up into a large throne room, where a figure sat in a silver chair, upon blue cushions. The figure was fall and hunched over-as Alec could see when he rose from his chair to greet him- and he leaned against his wooden staff for support.

"Ahhh, Alec! Old friend, it is so good of see you again." He spoke light heartedly.

"Hello Ombric," Alec greeted while bowing slightly.

"Come, now Alec, there is no need for that," Ombric clutched Alec's shirt collar and pulled him upright. "Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Alec chuckled lightly, "You haven't changed a bit. I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

Ombric stared at him. "Alec, I know you better than that. You're here about Andlaust."

"Well I can't keep anything from you, can I?" Alec half smiled. It was true. Alec and Ombric had known each other for centuries, and has become extremely close friends over the years.

"You have got to stop obsessing over this! You fought long ago and now it is ancient history! Get on with your life! I hear you got your son back, am I correct?"

"Yes, and that's why I need to keep track of him! I just got my son back, I don't want to lose him again."

"Has Gaia had another baby?" Ombric asked suddenly.

"Wh- No!" He sputtered. "Oh MiM, do you know something I don't?"

"I was looking back into the past, rewatching old memories, when suddenly, I caught back up to the present. You were holding a baby."

"Oh! Yes," Alec cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to get to that."

Ombric looked at Alec with curiosity. "I can't wait to hear this one," He said with a chuckle. "So?"

"Jack somehow found one of North's abandoned inventions in a blocked off room-"

"The cookies?"

"Yup. Anyway, he eats them, and then gets turned into a toddler."

"Ahhh, he reminds me so much of you Alec. I'm sure if you were in his place you would have eaten them as well."

He laughed, "I would have, yes." He paused for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Have you seen anything about Andlaust, Father Time?"

Ombric groaned in defeat at the use of his full title and moved to a silver slab that hovered in the air near his throne. He motioned for Alec to join him, and he did so. Once Alec stood overlooking the slab, Ombric tapped the surface. "It is not right for someone to know too much about their own future, and is best to play it out as it happens-but when I looked into your future Alec..."

"Yes?" Alec saw the worry in his old friend's eyes and couldn't help but feel a surge of fear grow inside him.

"I'm afraid you may not be around much longer." Ombric said gravely while avoiding eye contact. Instead, he let the image of the slab come into focus.

Alec stared wide eyed at the image of his old enemy. He wore that smirk on his face that Alec wanted so desperately to slap off. His black hair fell lifelessly over his clawed-over eye, and his black cloak concealed all but his bright red eyes. Then there was the frost bitten part of his jaw from where Alec struck him. "What do you mean 'I'm not going to be around much longer?' I beat him once, I'll beat him again."

"He's gotten stronger Alec, much stronger. I don't think you'll be able to hold him off on your own."

"Well I've got J- oh, never mind." Alec said before remembering the recent turn of events. "Well I've got the Guardians."

"The Guardians could barely stop Pitch Black. If it weren't for your son, I fear things may not have ended so happily."

"Well, what about Gaia? You can't tell me she's useless. I've seen her, and she can kick butt."

"Your wife can help, and so may the Guardians, but what are you going to do with the toddler? If everyone is out helping to defeat Andlaust, then who will care for Jack?"

"The yetis?"

Ombric rolled his eyes. He'd been to North's home more than a few times, so he know for a fact that the yetis were a help, but too busy to deal with a child. There was also the issue with them never having taken care of anything other than toys and cookies in their life. They wouldn't know the first thing to do to care for an immortal toddler.

Alec groaned, "Well what do you suggest?"

"The Guardians look after Jack. You and Gaia will go to Andlaust's tower of imprisonment and make sure he is secure. As long as we catch him in time, then there is a chance we could avoid all of this."

"You think just Gaia and I will be enough? I think the Guardians would be a great deal of help."

"Alec, what if while you're gone, Andlaust came the North Pole and-"

"Woa, Woa, Woa! Let's not even think about that, okay? I already have anxiety issues."

"Alright then, I'll let you discuss this matter with the Guardians." Then Ombric cleared the slab, and shook Alec's hand before sending him away.

* * *

The next Guardian meeting went like every other. They all told about their work, and how to gain believers. Bunny was listening to North talk about Christmas, but then noticed how smoothly things had gone. Usually Jack shot our sarcastic remarks, and Alec had to voice his opinion about everything. This time, Jack sat on Gaia's lap while she bounced him lightly. His big eyes wandered around the room in amazement at his change in surroundings. Gaia listened contently to the current speaker, and Alec said absolutely nothing, he sat with his head bowed and his hands clasped I front of him on the table top. Totally unlike him, Bunny thought. "Hey Al, what's eatin' ya' mate?" He whispered.

"It's nothing Bunny, don't worry," He assured him with a smile.

Bunny was unconvinced. The Frosts were terrible liars, but he decided to let it go and interrogate him later.

The meeting droned on, and right before they could all leave, Alec asked everyone to sit back down.

"I have an important matter to discuss with you," he paused. "Recently an old friend foretold that an old enemy will return, and I fear for all of you. Especially my family." Alec stopped again to look at Gaia, and she looked back at him with confused and worried eyes. She had a good idea of what was coming next.

"His name is Andlaust. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Everyone was silent. Bunny whispered over to Sandy, "I think this is the first time I've seen 'im be serious. It's probably important." And Sandy nodded in agreement.

Alec kept on talking. "A long time ago, he threatened mankind. He has a hatred for the humans and us spirits alike, known for being a notorious killer. Andlaust isn't the kind of killer to attack at random. He's clever. His killings are planned specifically, and they all go accordingly. His attack was planned for a long time-"

The more Alec thought about it, the more scared he got, and as he kept talking, he got more and more desperate.

"He's been quiet for far too long, and I have no idea what he's planning, or what he'll do! I'm worried for you and Jack, and Gaia, and I know that he's not easily taken down, and-"

"Alec," Bunny was up from his chair and had placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He looked into Alec's eyes and saw that desperateness that he saw in Jack's eyes while he tried to explain himself after the Easter fiasco. "It's alright mate, we're gonna help ya."

Alec smiled at him and felt a sudden surge of hope as the Guardians each agreed to help. Now he was wondering why he ever doubted them.

* * *

Gaia rocked Jack in her arms while softly singing to him.

_The darkness is coming, all light is fading.  
But your safe with me, so don't you worry.  
I'll never leave, I'll never go  
I'm here with you, here in the snow.  
That softly glitters in the glow of new light.  
So sleep soundly here, with me tonight._

Alec smiled. It had been so long since he had heard her beautiful voice. He leaned against the doorway and listened until she finished. Then she placed Jack in the wooden crib they had. They weren't surprised that he still fit inside because Jack had always been skinny. Gaia turned around and jumped slightly at Alec's presence.

"MIM Alec! You scared the spring out of me!" She whispered harshly then began laughing quietly.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since I've heard you sing," He apologized.

"It's been wails since I've had something to sing to."

"What you couldn't sing to me every now and then?" Alec joked.

Gaia laughed again, then turned back to lol at Jack's sleeping soundly in his crib.

"If you want to get some rest, I'll watch him for you."

"No, that's okay, I'm gonna stay hire with him."

"Would you mind me staying here with you?"

"No not at all," Gaia said and walked over to sit I the blue love seat in the far corner. Alec sat down next to her and they watched Jack sleep together.

_**The lullaby is just one I came up with. I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter! Also, in case you're wondering, Ombric is from the Guardians of Childhood series and is said to be Father Time. One more thing, Andlaust is pronounced like "Ond-Lost"**_


End file.
